


Только ты (и я)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про Лидию и немного про Эллисон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только ты (и я)

**Author's Note:**

> для мистер Лайн

Она перестает укладывать волосы. Каждое утро собирает их в высокий хвост. Косметика остается нетронутой на столе, Лидия проводит перед зеркалом немного времени. Разглядывает свои глаза, ей кажется, что они поменяли цвет, стали ярче. Она не красится, даже помадой. Выщипывает брови как обычно и все.

Платья висят в шкафу напоминая пестрых признаков. Все они слишком короткие, слишком открытые и броские. Теперь Лидия не носит такого, но не знает, что сделать со всей этой ненужной одеждой. Она выбирает темные джинсы и большой мягкий свитер. В заднем кармане находит маленький серебряный браслет от Эллисон. Он приятно скользит по запястью и холодит кожу.

Мама не просит остаться на завтрак, и Лидия берет с собой яблоко. Она выкидывает его спустя квартал. Дорога до школы не занимает много времени, за месяц Лидия нашла короткую дорогу. Идя между чужими домами, она слышит, как медленно просыпается город. В голове гудит нетерпение. Телефон молчит. 

На ступеньках возле главного входа стоит Эллисон и вглядывается в лица проходящих мимо школьников. Она успокаивается, увидев Лидию.

Они здороваются, стоят близко-близко, разглядывая друг друга, заново знакомясь.

Когда звонит первый звонок, Лидия берет Эллисон за руку и заходит в школу.

Ей плевать на мнение окружающих.


End file.
